


five times shige tried to get into koyama’s pants (and one time he didn’t have to try)

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side jinshige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Gimmie, Gimmie PORN! Gimmie PORN Koyashige PORN~I gotta a fever and the only cure is more Koyashige PORN





	five times shige tried to get into koyama’s pants (and one time he didn’t have to try)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige’s a smart kid. At least, he likes to think he is. He knows what he wants and he doesn’t fuck around, unlike some people whom he privately laughs at as they bounce from one drama to the next. It’s not the kind of drama they get paid for, either. If they did, they could put Shige through law school solely based on the past couple weeks.

Shige’s an advocate on saying what you feel when you feel it. When Nishikido pisses him off, he tells him. When Tegoshi’s being bratty, he tells him. He never said that it’s in everybody’s best interest to be brutally honest, but it lets him sleep at night.

He’s a little gentler with Koyama, because Koyama is more or less a woman trapped in a man’s body. Not that he’s told him that, because that wouldn’t be very gentle. Koyama is _emotional_. _Sensitive_. If Shige says what he really thinks to Koyama, he’ll have a shoulder soaked with Koya-tears and have to spend the next hour making him feel better.

So when Shige realizes that he’s head-over-butt-crazy in love with his best friend, he has to think it through. He can’t confess to Koyama until he’s absolutely sure, because if he changes his mind later on down the line it will break Koyama’s heart into tiny pieces and he might never love again.

It’s funny how the possibility that Koyama might not return his affections never crosses his mind.

He knows better than to ask his friends for advice, and after a lot of soul-searching and plotting with Wagahai he has finally formulated a game plan. Operation Seduce Koyama is fool-proof, complete with steps one through twenty-six that will have _Koyama_ confessing first so that Shige doesn’t have to.

Hey, Shige has never claimed that he wasn’t a hypocrite.

The plan is put into action the next time they’re alone, which is more often than most are led to believe, and as usual Koyama’s head is in Shige’s lap. He’s half-asleep as they watch a movie, making this low rumbling noise in his throat that has a completely different effect on Shige now that he’s accepted his not-very-innocent feelings for his innocent best friend. Shige’s fingers are absently stroking his hair and he’s so nervous that he’s forgotten what movie they’re watching.

Step One. Shige casually relocates his hand to Koyama’s hairline, trailing his nails along the skin until they reach his ear. Koyama exhales noisily as the transition, his skin jerking under Shige’s touch as he outlines the shell with his fingers. Koyama starts squirming, and Shige can almost see the mental debate in his head between the two brain cells that are still awake:

“You, tell him to stop.”

“No, _you_ tell him to stop.”

Not surprisingly, neither one steps up, leaving Koyama to make a frustrated noise and squirm around some more, grasping onto Shige’s knee when Shige traces his whole ear to the tragus.

The way Koyama crosses his legs and rolls halfway over onto his stomach has Shige feeling rather proud of himself. See, he can be sexy too.

Step Two. Shige leans down as much as he can, pushes Koyama’s hair out of the way, and blows air right into his ear. He almost gets elbowed in the head, but Koyama’s deafening shriek as he jerks and falls off the couch makes Shige think that this is entirely too easy.

“Okay, okay, I’m awake!” Koyama exclaims, staring up at Shige through his fringe of bangs. His eyes are uncharacteristically wide and his cheeks are flushed, his breathing uneven and knees together.

Shige has never been so attracted to Koyama than he is right now, no matter that it will probably take all twenty-six steps to get Koyama to notice it.

Koyama blinks at Shige’s expression. “Shige looks like he wants to eat me.”

That isn’t too far from the truth, actually, but Shige just laughs. “Why would I eat you? You have no meat on your bones.”

Koyama laughs and crawls back up to the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and keeping his distance. He keeps glancing oddly in Shige’s direction and Shige thinks it best not to proceed, at least for tonight. Too much too soon isn’t good when it comes to Koyama.

An opportunity to skip to Step Nine presents itself the next time they’re out, which is unfortunately in the presence of the other four members. Desperate times call for desperate measures, in Shige’s opinion, particularly since he hasn’t been able to sleep without staining his sheets practically every night since the last time. Since his laundry is suffering, so must everyone else.

He doesn’t think he’s being blatantly obvious or anything, just appreciating his ice cream cone a little more than normal, but not only does he have Koyama’s undivided attention, most of the others seem to have noticed as well. Yamapi appears to have frozen in place with his mouth half open to take a bite, Nishikido looks deeply amused and maybe even a little impressed, and Tegoshi is very conspicuously giggling into his hand.

Massu is oblivious, but Shige wouldn’t have expected anything less from him when there’s food to be eaten.

Sadly, Koyama doesn’t sweep everything off of the little cafe table and throw him down on it, although it looks like it’s taking every ounce of his willpower to avert his eyes and stare at his own ice cream like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

When Nishikido immediately rolls his eyes, Shige feels strangely vindicated.

They have a show the following night, yet another performance of Summer Time where Shige and Koyama get to be cool for fifteen seconds. He didn’t want to have to bust out Step Twenty unless it was absolutely necessary, but he went three times in a row last night and he doesn’t think his boys can take it anymore.

Fanservice has never been his strong suit, but he’s been practicing in the mirror and watching a lot of KAT-TUN PVs in preparation. When he grabs Koyama for an impromptu double hip roll a la Real Face, staring deeply into his eyes, he thinks he pulled it off pretty well by the way the fangirls go apeshit and Yamapi almost trips over his feet.

Koyama, however, grins the entire time and laughs hysterically the minute they get off the stage. Shige’s practically fuming, but Koyama pets his head and suggests that he work with Tegoshi a little more before trying risqué moves like that on stage.

Shige doesn’t quite kick Tegoshi as he’s rolling around on the floor in laughter, but he certainly thinks about it.

‘Wagahai’ posts cryptically on his J-web that weekend, completing Step Eight to Shige’s satisfaction. It’s about the alley cat down the street who acts like everyone’s mother even though she has no kittens of her own, and how Wagahai would love nothing more than to be the only cat she licks until the end of this life.

The first mail is from Nishikido, who claims that he was laughing so hard that he almost drove off the overpass. Tegoshi and Massu send kitty emotes enclosed in hearts because they’re cute while Yamapi suggests that Wagahai get neutered.

When Koyama replies with an abundance of smiley faces and mentions that Nyanta is jealous, Shige finally feels like he’s getting somewhere.

Step Eighteen is a little complicated, but it has to follow the J-web post because of the jealousy factor. Shige spends two whole days trying to decide who’s the sluttiest in JE, eventually narrowing it down to KAT-TUN and figuring that he’ll just grab the first one he sees.

Koyama’s outside having a smoke when Shige pulls Akanishi by his hair, stealthily making it look like Akanishi is the one who’s throwing Shige up against the wall and eating his face. Akanishi plays along simply because he’s a make-out whore, although Shige’s knee dangerously wedged between his legs might have something to do with his unconditional cooperation. Either way, it’s not like Shige’s _forcing_ him, because he certainly didn’t put Akanishi’s tongue in his mouth, nor did he put Akanishi’s hands on his ass.

Just when he’s starting to see what all the fuss is about, Akanishi is once again yanked by his hair, except that this time it’s by Koyama and holy shit Shige never wants to see that look on his face again. An angry Koyama is a force to be reckoned with, and Akanishi only manages his half-conscious “huh?” face for a couple seconds before Koyama starts towards him with his fist steady in the air and Akanishi hauls ass inside, screaming for Yamapi to save him from the Koya-monster.

“Shige, are you okay?” Koyama asks sincerely, switching from homicidal to maternal in the span of a blink. “I can’t believe that guy would just maul you like that!”

“Actually…” Shige starts, clearing his throat and looking away like he’s embarrassed.

Koyama drops his arms and steps back. “Oh.” He shuffles his feet as he shakily reaches for another cigarette. “I didn’t know that you two were… um… yeah. I should apologize to him then.”

“We’re not,” Shige says quickly. “We’re just… you know.”

Koyama tries to hide his disapproval, but he fails. Greatly. “I didn’t think Shige would ever do those kind of things without feeling.”

Speechless, Shige can do nothing but watch Koyama turn away and finish smoking with his back to him. He may as well have slapped him in the face, except that the backfire pretty much took care of that and leaves Shige tingling unpleasantly as he makes the walk of shame all the way home.

Forty-five minutes later, he finally breaks down. Except that it’s to Kusano, of all people, and Kusano has no sympathy for anyone who is in a group called NewS with a family name that starts with K. He thinks Shige and Koyama are perfect for each other solely based on their mutual stupidity about anything and everything having to do with love and relationships.

“You should have used Uchi,” is all Kusano says after Shige’s done emoing. “Koyama would never lay a finger on him.”

Shit, why _didn’t_ he use Uchi? Maybe Shige’s not as smart as he likes to think he is. Love and law are completely different, after all, but it seems that nothing is fair in either case.

Yamapi corners him in the bathroom before their next practice, and it would be a little creepy if he wasn’t stuffing cake into his face at the same time.

“It took me _six hours_ to un-traumatize Jin,” he’s saying, or at least that’s what it sounds like he’s saying through a mouthful of cake. “I’m sure you have a good excuse for being so insanely weird lately, and I’m just as sure that I don’t want to know about it.”

“I’m sorry, Yamashita-kun,” Shige says, hanging his head.

Yamapi laughs, actually laughs, and Shige has to look up to make sure it’s one of those good-natured laughs and not an evil I’m-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep laugh. He looks sincere enough, particularly when he ruffles Shige’s hair like he’s Tegoshi or someone and laughs even harder at Shige’s narrowed eyes.

“Katou,” Yamapi says slowly, like he’s talking to a small child or possibly Akanishi. “I am only your leader, and therefore I’m supposed to stand here and say shit like ‘do your best’ and ‘don’t let the team down’. But since you had to drag my Jin into it, now I’m going to stand here and say ‘fix whatever you fucked up before the concert tomorrow night or I’m going to out you in our MC.”

Shige’s eyes grow wide, but Yamapi simply grins and turns on his heel, the door swinging behind him.

He’s running before he knows it, full force like someone scary like MatsuJun is chasing him. He doesn’t even know where he’s going until he’s looking at Koyama’s stupid welcome mat with the grinning cat on it, doubled over with his hands on his knees and struggling to catch his breath.

“Shige!” Koyama explodes, abandoning his bag of trash outside the door and pulling Shige inside like it’s pouring down rain or something equally as life-threatening. “Shige, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Akanishi do something bad to you?”

“Akanishi did nothing to me,” Shige manages to wheeze. “I ambushed him and drug him outside so that you would see it.”

Koyama blinks. “Why?”

“Because I’m fucking stupid,” Shige mutters. “I’m stupid and I fucked up and that little shit Kusano is right and Yamapi’s going to humiliate me in front of thousands of people.”

“‘Shige’ and ‘stupid’ don’t process to me,” Koyama says firmly. “Don’t ever talk like that again.”

Shige hangs his head, still standing in Koyama’s entryway, debating whether to kick off his shoes or just turn around and leave.

“Shige,” Koyama says softly, just like he would if Shige were teetering on the edge of a bridge, threatening to jump. “Do you want to kiss Akanishi?”

“No,” Shige answers. “I want to kiss Koyama.”

His response surprises himself as well as Koyama; Shige’s head jerks up and he claps his hand to his face while Koyama looks like he forgot how to keep his mouth closed. “Shige wants to kiss me?”

“That’s what I said,” Shige says strongly, dropping his hand and standing straight. He’s tired of not sleeping, tired of jerking off, tired of his carefully-planned operations falling through and really fucking tired of standing period. “I love you.”

When Koyama laughs, Shige is only offended for a second until Koyama waves his hand and struggles to speak. “I am so relieved that Shige isn’t that kind of person! I was so sad that you would share yourself with someone like Akanishi, who shares himself with everyone.”

Shige’s face is burning, but his heart is beating double-time and he’s about to lunge forward, propriety be damned, but then Koyama’s laughter ceases and he looks at him with watery eyes and the smallest smile that lights up the room brighter than his biggest grin. “Did you hear me?” Shige asks instead, carefully stepping forward until he can touch Koyama’s arm.

Koyama nods, sniffing, looking to where Shige’s fingers are resting on his skin and flushing bright red. “Am I the alley cat?”

With an embarrassed chuckle, Shige grunts in affirmation and lowers his eyes to the floor.

“Do you think you can share yourself with me?”

The question is so innocent and naughty at the same time that Shige’s blood flows faster, hotly through his veins until he feels like a pervert for the thoughts that are surfacing in his mind. “I’ve thought of nothing else for weeks,” he says honestly.

Koyama takes a step forward, invading Shige’s personal space. “Why did you wait so long?”

“I was trying to get you to notice me.” It sounded a lot less lame in his head, but he supposes he’s said worse things in his life. “I had a plan with steps and everything.”

“Shige,” Koyama says, gently embracing him and pressing his face in Shige’s hair. “I noticed you years ago. You don’t need some elaborate scheme to make me fall in love with you, because I already have.”

Shige’s arms automatically wrap around Koyama and squeeze him, feeling the life he holds and cherishing it for the first of many times, he hopes. “But I went through six steps and nothing happened until I blew it and confessed first!”

“How many were there?” Koyama asks curiously. “Twelve?”

“Twenty-six.”

Koyama gapes, pulling back enough for Shige to see the surprised amusement on his face. “What was the last step?”

“Um.” Shige clears his throat. “Tying you up and… doing… things.”

Koyama blinks a few times, like the words are foreign. “I’m pretty sure I would have figured it out by then. I’m not _that_ slow.”

“Of course you’re not,” says Shige automatically. “I’m apparently slower than you are. Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“I didn’t think Shige felt that way,” Koyama replies, his voice quiet. “I didn’t want to lose you so I never told anyone, including you.”

Shige’s heart aches so much that he hugs Koyama again and doesn’t let go. “You won’t lose me, ever.”

Koyama giggles and Shige frowns into his shoulder. “Your breath is tickling my ear,” Koyama says, his body shaking from the mirth.

Shige finds it ironic that they’re back at Step One, but he knows better than to argue with fate. He leans his head so that his lips are grazing the shell of Koyama’s ear, ready to catch him when his knees start to give out. “You have a thing with your ears, don’t you?”

“I have a thing with you touching me,” Koyama says airily, his hands clutching Shige’s shoulder blades in an effort to remain upright. “And your voice. And your eyes. And your… Shige, stop me before I say something bad.”

“It’s not bad -” Shige starts to say.

“No, I mean _shut me up_ ,” Koyama says, laughing. “I’m trying to be sexy here.”

“You don’t have to try,” Shige mutters before he can stop himself.

Then his back is against the door, Koyama’s body warm against his as Koyama leans back enough to press their lips together. It’s quick and chaste, Koyama’s breath wheezing out his nose like he just got done running a marathon, a soft sigh sounding as he pulls away. “I’ll die an old man waiting for you to do anything.”

Shige laughs without opening his eyes, blindly seeking out Koyama with his nose until he can capture his lips again. This time he doesn’t let him go, tilting his head and prying Koyama’s mouth open with his tongue, and maybe too much too soon is a good thing after all judging by the way Koyama responds wholeheartedly. His hands slide up into Shige’s hair and he presses flush against him, enough for Shige to feel but he’s only scared for a second until Koyama moans into his mouth and it’s better than any of Shige’s fantasies to date.

Koyama starts moving against him, grabbing at his shirt, and Shige’s about to think they’re seriously going to do this against the door until Koyama abruptly pulls away, breathing heavily and staring at Shige with an incredulity that can only be associated with arousal. “Do I have to carry you to bed too?”

Shige wouldn’t have called it _carrying_ , exactly, but yanking by the forearm serves the same purpose while being much easier on his back, and it has the added plus of being thrown down onto the soft mattress and blindsided with a breathtaking kiss as Koyama pounces him and fuses them together in every possible way. He cries out loud when Koyama grinds down against him, feeling hotter than any time he’s been inside a girl, and he pushes up instinctively, his hands dropping to Koyama’s thighs on either side of him to hold him steady.

Koyama’s moans are like music to his ears as Shige realizes he’s being very forcefully stripped. He wants to pull away and suggest that they slow down, savor it, maybe even wait, but apparently an aroused Koyama is a force to be reckoned with as well and Shige makes the executive decision that it would be better if slow and savoring waited until next time.

Not that he has much choice in the matter, being as Koyama’s reaching down between them to rub the bulge in Shige’s pants and Shige snaps, flipping them over and moving against Koyama with intent. His shirt is already completely unbuttoned and all he has to do is shrug out of it while Koyama’s gets yanked over his head, both cast aside in favor of skin against skin, and damn it feels good when Koyama drags his knuckles over Shige’s nipple like that.

“Shige,” Koyama gasps. “Why aren’t you touching me?”

Shige’s so preoccupied that he answers honestly. “I don’t know how far you’ll let me go.”

“For Shige, there’s no limit.” Koyama inhales sharply as Shige rolls his hips particularly hard at the words. “I’ve thought about it every possible way. I’m not opposed to any of it. Just _touch me_.”

His hand is shaking, but Shige manages to get it between Koyama’s legs and tentatively brush against the rock-hard length in his jeans. Koyama’s resulting whine and sharp push upwards gives Shige the courage to grab it completely, amazed at how it feels to make Koyama fall apart like this by his own hand.

“I get louder,” Koyama says in a voice Shige’s never heard before, like a sultry sexpot took over Koyama’s body and floods Shige’s brain with nothing but impure thoughts. “The more you play with me, the louder I get.”

Shige wants to reply, but all that comes out is a grunt as he sees nothing but raw need behind his eyes and unfastens Koyama’s pants as naturally as if they were his own. Koyama retaliates and manages to kick both pairs off, groaning shamelessly as Shige takes him entirely in his hand and starts to move.

“Shige, Shige,” Koyama mumbles, his free hand twisting in Shige’s hair as he arches up into Shige’s touch. “Feels so good. Don’t stop.”

“Not stopping,” Shige sputters out, burying his face in Koyama’s neck to muffle his own noises as Koyama teases him with light touches that make him twitch and thrust aimlessly in search of more. “ _Kei_ , don’t tease me.”

He almost chokes as he’s gripped firmly, Koyama’s thumb swiping the head in a way that has Shige’s eyes rolling back. “Say my name like that again,” Koyama hisses.

“Kei,” Shige obliges without thinking. “Kei, Kei, _fuck_ Kei I want you so bad.”

“Do it then,” Koyama whispers, and Shige’s eyes fly open. “No limits, yeah? If Shige wants me then Shige can have me.”

Without averting his eyes, Koyama reaches under his pillow for something and tosses it to Shige, laughing when it hits Shige in the forehead with no instinctual jerk.

“Don’t look so surprised,” he says in a doting voice. “I’ve had a lot longer to get used to the idea than you.”

Shige mechanically reaches for the tube and looks at it, gulping audibly and biting his lip because he knows exactly what he’s supposed to do with it and he doesn’t think he can be gentle right now.

He’s not sure if Koyama’s reading his mind or not, but either way the tube is snatched from his hand and Koyama’s opening it himself, coating his own fingers and choosing this moment to flush scarlet and hide his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m doing this in front of Shige. Kiss me or something to distract me, please?”

He doesn’t have to tell Shige twice. He dives in and claims Koyama’s lips, swallowing his frustrated whines as he tries to keep his legs elevated and… and _stretch_ himself at the same time. The mere thought makes Shige harder, and in a flash of clarity he hooks Koyama’s legs over his arms, the resulting moan that explodes from Koyama’s lungs the best thank you he’s ever heard.

He can’t resist, he just _has_ to look, and while Koyama’s sufficiently not paying attention with the way he’s torn his mouth away and tossed his head back against the pillow, Shige takes the opportunity to lean back on his knees and watch Koyama’s fingers disappear inside himself. He’s just in time to see number three go in, followed by some lip-biting and strained groaning as Koyama gets used to the additional intrusion.

Shige’s curious and presses the palm of his hand against Koyama’s knuckles, forcing his fingers deeper and nearly jumping at the way Koyama screams like he’s already finishing. He’s still hard, though, his erection bouncing between his widespread legs and Shige is amazed that something as invasive as this can feel so good.

“Shige,” Koyama breathes between moans, reaching aimlessly with his free hand until he finds Shige’s hair and nearly pulls it out of his head yanking him back up. “Fuck me.”

Those words from this guy makes Shige see red, and he completely forgets that he still needs to put lube on himself until Koyama does it for him, kissing him anywhere he can reach as he turns his hands into a funnel and squeezes. Shige growls and thrusts like it’s real, pressing his face into Koyama’s chest while his hands grip the backs of his thighs.

He knows what Koyama’s doing and he’s grateful for it; the last thing he wants to do is hurt him, especially this way. He doesn’t think Koyama’s done this before and if he has, Shige doesn’t want to know about it. Once he calms down, he nods and Koyama slowly lets him go, guiding him until he’s poking inside, both of them crying out as Koyama removes his hands completely and Shige carefully pushes past the tight resistance of Koyama’s body.

Then the words start, and honestly Shige should have known it was coming, Koyama’s mumbling in his ear about love and forever and a bunch of other shit Shige doesn’t care about right now until he hears _harder_ and can certainly oblige. Koyama opens up to him but continues to constrict him, and it was _never_ like this before and to hell if Shige’s having sex with a woman ever again. Shige can’t keep his eyes open, his mouth closed, or his voice quiet as he may as well be the one getting his brains fucked out instead of the other way around.

“Shige,” Koyama whines in this small voice, his hand jerkily reaching for Shige’s and urging it between them. “I want to come, make me come.”

Shige thinks he could get off from Koyama’s voice alone, but the extra tightening of his inner walls as he strokes him is certainly helping. He has to lean back on his knees in order to be comfortable, and for a second he thinks he just tore Koyama apart with the way he’s wailing, except that he’s pushing back and Shige thinks he might be onto something with this angle he’s just found. He thrusts sharply, experimentally, and Koyama’s nodding and making the mouth motions for “again” as he clutches at the sheets with both hands hard enough to tear from the corners.

Yamapi would be proud of the way Shige’s moving his hips right now, Koyama’s legs over his elbows while thrusting and stroking in the same rhythm. It’s starting to get suffocating but Shige pushes on, thinking of all kinds of disgusting things in an effort not to come but somehow his line of thought always comes back to the scene right before his eyes, a real life version of every one of his fantasies put together in the form of Koyama rendered speechless and trembling beneath him, unable to do anything but enjoy the pleasure Shige is giving him instead of trying to please everyone but himself.

Shige feels like saying I love you, maybe even a little obligated, but then Koyama shrieks and pulses in his hand, squeezing unbearably tight around him and the last coherent thought Shige has is that it’s the thought that counts, dammit.


End file.
